educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Users
Category seems to be a pioneer, at least among the few dozen Wikia sites I've worked on. Usually the special pages are enough for keeping track of users. However, I see nothing intrinsically wrong with letting some busy contributors have their own categories, and this category is obviously a suitable container for them. I recommend a close look at http://starter.wikia.com, the Starter Pages Wikia. All of its pages get incorporated in any new Wikia site, but old sites like this have to copy them. Copying several dozen of them is usually of considerable value. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 17:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at WoWWiki's user category. This works well for WoWWiki because there is an intrinsic likelihood the contributors will be doing original work at the wiki, as well as publishing articles that are specifically about them, and utilising the sandbox concept for wiki administration. :WoWWiki's use is what inclines me to think it's a good idea, especially for this particular wiki. Like WoWWiki, a lot of it is going to be original work, and there should be many things a contributor will want to work on in a sandbox-like area before releasing it into a public zone. :WoWWiki also utilises this category for containing user awards, which is something I hope to eventually incorporate into this community. :The special page for users is not something most readers understand how to use, nor does it show what else the user is up to in their own subpages, or tell us what their pet projects are. Categories are easier for readers to understand, and if used properly they can give us a better picture of what the user is up to than even contribs can. :I already have a pretty clear idea of what sort of starter stuff is needed, and in many cases, I'll actually be ripping it from other sites, like wowwiki, where I'm familiar with the use of it. When I get to a point where I'm ready to start bringing more administration tools into the wiki (which is coming soon actually) I will also be heading to the starter wiki to browse for ideas. :For future reference, I'm sure I'll be referring to WoWWiki quite a bit. It isn't because I think it's the be-all, end-all of wikis, nor because I think the way wowwiki runs is literally translatable to the way Education wiki may run. It is because WoWWiki is the channel through which I learnt how wikis are run, and it is somewhere I'm still, at least socially, involved. If I have issues or questions regarding how a thing works here, I know exactly who to go to, and they're probably from WoWWiki. If I need a JS script designed, I know exactly who to go to, and he IS from WoWWiki. I'll be ripping Main Page design from one of the longest standing admins of WoWWiki, and he'll be giving me personal advice on how to tailor it for this particular wiki. So, by no means do I want Education wiki to be WoWWiki... but it is where my roots lie. Jesse Groppi 19:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Very good! A blend of WoW and Starter should be unbeatable. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC)